narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asuna Yūki (E'Athanata)
|image name=Asuna.png |unnamed character=No |english=Asuna Yūki |kanji=雪アスナ |romaji=Yūki Asuna |other= |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=O |birthdate=August 23 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=12-13 |age-part2=15-17 |height-part1=148 cm |height-part2=168 cm |weight-part1=32 kg |weight-part2=45 kg |rank-part1=Genin |classification=Sensor, |nature type=Wind Release, Water Release, Ice Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release, |unique traits=Absorbs Natural Energy |academy age=12 |affiliations=Kirigakure, |teams=Night Sabers, |clan=Yuki Clan, |shippuden=No }} Asuna Yuki is a kunoichi of Kirigakure and a member of the Night Sabers. Background Asuna was born to an unknown father and Ayaka Yuki. Asuna Yūki is one of Orochimaru's experiments for immortality. As Orochimaru wants to live forever so as to master all jutsu, he also needs access to certain bloodlines so as to gain some of the more rare or esoteric techniques. However, after the blood purge, most remnants of the Ice Release were brutally slaughtered alongside the other Kekkei Genkai. Orochimaru was able to find a member of the Yuki clan, a young woman named Ayaka. Orochimaru, knowing of her hatred for Kirigakure due to the blood purge, he was easily able to convince her to mate with a man trapped by Orochimaru in a genjutsu in exchange for promising to destroy the village hidden in the mist. During pregnancy, Orochimaru gave Ayaka a pill to help advance the pregnancy more quickly. In reality, the pill placed Ayaka under a genjutsu, during which time Orochimaru injected Jūgo's DNA into the child in utero. Shortly after giving birth, Ayako was killed by Orochimaru, who had no intention of upholding his end of the bargain. Because of this, with her dying breath, she wished that her child would become the instrument of destruction for all that she hated, including Orochimaru. From an early age, Orochimaru had one of his high-ranking subordinates train her in ninjutsu, while at the same time enforced that she was not to learn taijutsu. Another of his subordinates, a man named Jun, was put in charge of keeping an eye on her at all times. Knowing what fate Orochimaru had in store for her, he decided to give her a bit more of a fighting chance and teach her genjutsu, as Orochimaru had not forbidden such actions. As he taught her, the two of them began to grow closer, until one day, on Asuna's sixth birthday, Jun decided to break the rules and teach her basic taijutsu, knowing full well that she'd need it if she was to escape Orochimaru one day. However, Jun soon discovered that there were actually two reasons why Orochimaru had forbidden teaching her taijutsu: the first was to prevent her from learning self defense against him. The second was because she had a beastial nature to her mind. Because she had successfully assimilated Jūgo's DNA into her own in utero, she constantly absorbed Natural Energy into her body. When placed into combat stimulation for the first time, her body was taken over by the Natural Energy, causing her to fully transform and temporarily go mad. During this time, a small part of the hideout was destroyed. Later that evening, Asuna awoke in her room, with no memory of what happened that afternoon. Wanting to find out what happened, Asuna went looking for Jun. Upon arriving at his door, she found Orochimaru torturing him, making him suffer for defying him. When Jun would not break, Orochimaru brutally murdered him by impaling him in the jugular with his Sword of Kusanagi. After watching this cruel and evil side of her "master", Asuna ran away, covering her tracks with False Surroundings Technique|two Genjutsu on top of each other. Unbeknownst to her, Orochimaru had known she was there the entire time, and was hindered only for a moment by her genjutsu. However, seeing how much she was able to learn in a short time, he thought it best to "shelve that project", keeping tabs on her while allowing her to successfully "escape" his clutches. For three years, Asuna survived in the wilderness of an island in the Land of Water. During that time, she continued to practice her ninjutsu. Every once in a while, she'd try to remember the basics that Jun had begun to explain before the black out, but each time she attempted to remember, she'd lose control of her other side and go on a violent rampage. Over the three years, the island began to be called "Island of Blood" and earned enough of a reputation to cause a nobleman to put up a mission. It was at this time that two Uzumaki from Kirigakure who'd taken up the mission arrived on the island... Personality Before "escaping" the hideout, Asuna was a kind and outgoing girl. Not knowing about the evils Orochimaru committed, Asuna was totally enamored with her "master". After witnessing Orochimaru's evil first hand, she fled in fear of him, utterly terrified of what he intended to do to/with her. After her "escape", she closed herself off from the world, hiding in the wilderness of one of the Land of Water's many islands. It was not until she met Akari and her mother Chizuru Uzumaki that she finally opened up to anyone other than the wild animals of the island. Asuna's sensei, Chizuru Uzumaki, placed major emphasis on versatility, both within the group and separately. She is highly skilled at tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, and assassination, but lacks any skill in Taijutsu. Because of this, her teacher required her to undergo extensive training in some form of close combat training, leaving her with little time to spend learning social interaction. Despite this, thanks to the help of her best friend, Akari Uzumaki, she was able to learn some basic social skills. Before meeting Akari, Asuna was an extremely quiet and shy girl, always afraid to speak her mind. After meeting Akari, Asuna started to gain more confidence, being less quiet, but still remaining rather shy. Appearance Asuna has waist-length chestnut-colored hair, pale skin, hazel eyes, and a slender frame. Asuna's normal shinobi attire consists of a dark red leather tunic with a lightweight copper breastplate and a pleated leather skirt as well as a hooded cape. She wears open-toed dark red sandals with high heels along with white mesh fishnets extending to her thighs. She wears two senbon holsters, one on each leg, and wears a medical pouch over her rear. She wears sea-foam green polish on both her fingernails and toenails. Abilities Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Asuna's specialty in combat is in mostly long-range attacks, which she performs through a mixture of Ninjutsu and senbon. When fighting an enemy, she uses her superior accuracy along with her senbon and ninjutsu to strike her opponents. Her accuracy is so remarkable that she can even attack enemies who are fighting in close combat without hitting her allies. To make things more difficult, she often performs the Shadow Senbon technique, creating several illusions of senbon to confuse her enemies and make her attacks harder to dodge. In addition, by channeling her wind chakra into her senbon, Asuna can increase their velocity and piercing ability as well as to levitate her senbon and control them remotely. Nature Transformation Asuna is highly adept at Water Release and Wind Release techniques. Her prowess with Water Release techniques is such that she can perform them without a nearby water source. Her skill with Wind Release allows her to control air currents and create vacuum pockets to slash her enemies. Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Asuna's most noticeable power is the utilization of water and wind nature manipulations to create Ice Release. Her power over ice grants her special techniques, like the Ice Release: Swarming Eagles technique. She can also use water and wind-release techniques, such as the Water Shark Bullet technique, where she shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusts her hand forward, sending it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds and resulting in a powerful impact, and the Sickle Weasel technique, which creates vacuum pockets within a gale of wind to slice up the enemy. Sage Transformation Sharing the same DNA as Jūgo, Asuna possesses the ability known as Sage Transformation which allows her to use the natural energy she absorbs to transform her body at will. She can change what form she takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of her body. Also due to this, Asuna possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra. However, because she absorbs natural energy constantly, she is prey to the same sporadic and involuntary surges of rage as Jūgo and his clansmen. If she fully transforms, Asuna gains a massive power boost but loses her mind to the murderous side, signified by a change in her voice and mannerisms. In this full form, Asuna is incredibly resilient. Jūgo's clan abilities serve as the origin of Orochimaru's Juinjutsu that he brands his various followers with, which were created using Jūgo's own bodily fluids that were then injected into the intended individual. As such, she is able to use its power to its full extent without it eroding her body, and unlike those who have been given a cursed seal, Asuna is not limited to one transformation, and can enter whatever form is best for the situation. Scouting & Stealth Asuna's lack of any skill in close range combat has led her to keep her enemies at a distance and strike without being seen. To help with locating enemies, Asuna uses the Rain Tiger at Will technique to infuse her chakra into rain, which she creates with her chakra. During this technique, all of her senses are linked together with the rain drops, allowing her to detect the location of anyone the rain drops fall upon. This is especially useful for tracking ninja, as the technique also allows her to sense the strength of the chakra as well as its location. When entering into combat while using the Rain Tiger at Will technique, she also uses the Hidden Mist technique, which prevents her opponents from seeing her, while the Rain Tiger at Will technique continuously informs her of the enemy's location. Also useful in combat is the Silent Killing technique, which, though not yet mastered, allows her to make herself mostly soundless and difficult to detect. Other Skills Asuna's sensei placed major emphasis on versatility, both within the group and separately. She is highly skilled at tracking, trap-making, survival, stealth, and assassination, but lacks any skill in Taijutsu. Despite this, Asuna is quite adept at using her other senses and knowledge of her surroundings, allies, and enemies to perceive the situation and overwhelm her opponents. With help from her friend Akari, she has become a skilled cook, though not nearly as good as Akari. Stats Part I Part II Creation and Conception Asuna was E'Athanata's first attempt to create a character. She is part of the Night Sabers, the first plot E'Athanata wrote. Trivia Quotes References Category:Female